


Stranger

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash100 [11]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Good Blackfire, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the large glass windows, a black haired woman floated. She looked similar to Starfire, but had a sharper facial build and nose, darker hair, and paler skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> So non-cosencual kissing in this fic (just a warning to anyone bothered by it). Since Tamaraneans learn languages by locking lips, I figured there needed to be a fic about how Blackfire learned English. Plus I wanted to try and write an AU where she wasn't evil and actually came to see Starfire.

When Raven entered the Titans' main room, she could finally differentiate the two chattering voices inside. One had sounded familiar, the high pitched voice of Starfire. The other was lower, but sounded like none of the other Titans.

By the large glass windows, a black haired woman floated. She looked similar to Starfire, but had a sharper facial build and nose, darker hair, and paler skin.

Tamaranian, Raven thought, unsure of how she had missed it before.

Then again, it was hard to tell. Starfire rarely spoke in her mother tongue, and if she did it was mixed with English.

The two both smiled over at Raven, and then shared a quick conversation among one another. Considering the way the dark haired woman was looking at her, she didn't even have to guess who they were talking about.

Raven stood by the door. Her brain considered moving, but froze the moment the dark haired woman flew towards her. Without warning, she met her lips with Raven's own.

The hairs on the back of Raven's neck rose, and her cheeks flushed crimson.

The other woman pulled away and flew back over to Starfire. "What should we see in Earth first?" This time, she spoke in perfect English.

Raven's eyes remained locked on the women, her body still.

"Oh Raven," Starfire said. "This is my sister, Blackfire. She came to visit from Tamaran."

The introduction - and the kiss - had done nothing to help, however. The other Tamaranian still seemed like a stranger.


End file.
